Getting Through the War (Rebooted)
by HouseWarcraft
Summary: My name is Realyn Willington, I'm 19 years old. I live with my boyfriend and his twin brother. This is what happened to us during the war against Voldemort. Not my best summary. Rating is liable to change later on. {REBOOTED VERSION!}
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! Hello everyone! Not sure if any of you have read previous Getting Through the War story, but this is going to be a bit different. More detailed, longer chapters; better! You can certainly go and read the first GTtW, but if you don't want any spoilers, please refrain from doing so. My writing has improved so much since I wrote that story. For those who have previously read GTtW, please let me know what you think of this new version! Maybe doing this will help me get back into my prequel, Surviving Hogwarts x3**

 **Please, please get in those reviews!**

 **I do no own Harry Potter or it's characters. I only claim the ones creating for this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rea are you coming down or what?" An all too familiar voice yelled up the stairs to me. "The wedding begins in five minutes. All the seating will be gone if you don't hurry." It took me a couple seconds, but I was able to tell that the one calling to me just happened to be my boyfriend's twin brother. Even though we've been friends for years, it's still difficult at times to tell them apart just by the sound of their voices. It was easier for me than it was for others, but still there were times when I had to stop and think about it a moment. If we were in the same room together, and they were standing in front of me, I would have been able to tell right away.

Laughing softly to myself and giving my head a small shake, I call back to him. "Yeah, Fred, don't worry, I'm heading down now!" With my heels clicking on the wood floor of the Burrow, I meet Fred Weasley at the bottom of the stairs where he waited with his arm out for me to take. Smiling up at him, I noticed how handsome he looked in his attire. They were identical twins, but it wasn't Fred I was attracted to; it was his brother George who held my heart. "You look lovely Freddie. Where's George?" I asked, entwining my arm through his.

Fred gives a shrug, leading me through the Weasley home and out towards the gardens where Bill and Fleur's wedding was being held. "He said he's going to meet us outside. I think he's fixing his bandages up." Normally, Fred was very carefree and playful; always planning out a prank. This time though, I could see the inner turmoil in his eyes. Having his brother hurt in that manner, must've been heart wrenching.

Nodding my head, I look away from his face and down at my feet as we walk. I just learned what happened during their mission to recover Harry from his Aunt and Uncles home; bringing him here to The Burrow where he'd be the safest. While he was away with the rest of the Order, I had been told this morning when I arrived that I too would be staying here. I wasn't completely happy about it, but upon hearing what happened to George and how he lost his ear to a missed killing cruse, I decided arguing about it wouldn't do much good. I was just thankful that he was alive and it was just his ear he lost and not his life. My chest tightened at just the thought of losing him, so I could only imagine how Fred felt.

"How's he doing, by the way? I haven't talked to him much since arriving." I asked softly, trying to hide my emotions.

Fred just chuckles and shakes his head. "He's doing surprisingly well for a man who just narrowly missed the killing curse." He turned his head to look down at him. The smile he gave me, made my sorrow slip away. "He wants everyone to refer to him as 'His Holeyness'."

I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up from my chest and out of my mouth. If my arm wasn't wrapped around Fred's, I may have doubled over from laughing so hard. "Yeah, that sure sounds like him!" Looking back at him, my eyes no longer saddened, "Then again, it's something you would say as well. The two of you are a like in so many things. It's a wonder I can tell either of you apart."

He laughs as well, guiding me through the tent and to an empty seat beside an elderly woman who was likely related to the family in some manner. No one who couldn't be trusted, would have been invited. "Yeah, well, remember that you're the one who chose the less handsome one." With a wicked grin and wink, he leaves me to take my seat.

The wedding had been absolutely beautiful, more so than I was even expecting. Though, I shouldn't have expected anything less seeing as it was Fleur getting married. She certainly had beautiful taste. I could only dream of having a wedding nearly as beautiful as hers. While the wedding had been stunning, the reception was breath taking. A part of me wonder how much went into making certain that this wedding and the reception that followed.

From an empty table across the way, I watched George mingle with his family members. So many of them wanted to know what happened and why his ear was bandaged like it was. I wanted so badly to go to him, to tell him that he looked marvelous in the suit he was wore, but I wasn't quite ready to meet his extended family. I didn't mind waiting for him, content in just watching him from a distance. It reminded me of how I would admire him from afar, when we attended Hogwarts together. Sure, we'd been best pals, but it wasn't until the Yule Ball that we both finally confessed our true feelings.

I turned my attention away from him to take a few bites of the delicious food Mrs. Weasley prepared. I looked away for only a moment, so when I looked back towards him and saw he was no longer there, I began looking all over; my eyes darting from face to face trying to find him again. _"Maybe he stepped out for a bit of fresh air?"_ I thought to myself. Shrugging it off, I returned to my plate.

It was in that moment, someone tapped me on the right shoulder. Without even thinking about it, I quickly turned my head towards the right. Except...no one was there. I could have sworn I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. As I turned my head to the left though, I was startled to find George standing there with a silly grin on his face. "You fall for that every single time." He chuckles, holding his hand out towards me. "Come dance with me."

Smiling, I shake my head, waving my hands in front of me. "No way." I say, "I'm a horrible dancer. Perhaps you forgot how many times I stepped on your feet at the Yule Ball."

George wasn't having any of it, though. Laughing to himself, he reaches out and takes a hold of my hand, pulling me to my feet and escorting my to the dance floor. "It was to be expected. After all, you were so nervous, I thought you would faint."

My eyes widened at this and I purse my lips. "I was not nervous!" I cried out exasperated.

"Of course you did," He retorts. "You said so yourself."

I roll my eyes. "I think all those explosions have effectively fried your brain. Either that, or your memories have been tampered with."

He starts to laugh, holding my hand up and placing his hand upon my waist, pulling my body close to his. I would be lying if I didn't say my face turned the same shade of red as his air. "How about we agree to disagree?"

He led us in a gentle dance, our bodies swaying side to side to the slow paced music that played. As we moved across the dance floor, it was like everything else faded away. Everything and everyone, except George and myself. I stared up into his beautiful eyes and he stared right back into mine. It was a perfect moment. So much so, that I didn't even notice Fred and Angelina dancing somewhere behind us. The two of them likely caught up in their own little world as well.

Only, our perfect moment wouldn't last much longer. I didn't realize something had interrupted the wedding reception, until George stopped moving and stood completely still. Frowning, a bit upset that he stopped, I looked up, ready to question him, when I noticed he was looking over my head and past me at something. Turning around, I saw a glowing blueish, white orb sitting in the middle of the tent. It looked like Kingsley, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. The voice that spoke from the orb, confirmed my suspicions, it was Kingsley and he came with a warning.

"The Minister of Magic is dead." I could hear several people around us gasp in shock. George placed his hand on my shoulders and pulled my back against his chest. I could feel how tense his muscles were. "They are coming." The orb disappears without saying anything further. He didn't need to though, we all knew what he meant by that.

"Rea, we're-" George was almost immediately cut off.

Chaos soon erupted throughout the entire tent. The Death Eaters were soon everywhere. Apparating in and out, throwing curses and spells. It was terrifying and confusing. You didn't know where they were coming from or even how they managed to get past the protective barriers. I knew only one thing, I needed to protect myself and my friends.

Pulling my wand from inside the purse I brought with, I defended myself from spell after spell. I couldn't find a single opening to fight back. Every time I started to throw back a counter spell, they were there again, throwing off another spell, forcing me to change defend myself or be seriously injured.

As I braced myself to finally stupefy a Death Eater with his back to me, someone bumped into me from behind. Acting instinctively, I spun around with my wand out and at the ready. I quickly stopped myself as I saw George standing there, his back bumping into my own. He glanced at me from over his shoulder, and faster than I thought he could ever move, he grabbed a hold of my wrist. "We're getting out of here! Now!"

Before I had the chance to say anything in protest, George Disapparated from the wedding tent. I hated this form of transportation and he knew I would have insisted we find another method. In an instant, everything went black and I knew when we appeared at our destination, that I would have a splitting headache. Even though I hated this, I also knew that it really was the fastest way to get out of a situation like that. If we'd taken the time to get back into the house to use the Floo Network, it was very possible we would have been hurt, or even killed.

As soon as we left, we were at our destination. Just as I expected, my head hurt so badly, that for several seconds, my eyes were unable to focus and I sunk to the floor, holding my aching head. Beside me, I felt George's hands on my shoulders, gently massaging them until the pain faded away and I was able to look around without feeling like I was going to faint. When I did, I noticed that we were in a dark hallway, but a familiar one.

"The joke shop," I said a bit confused. Didn't the shop get hit once by the Death Eaters? Why bring us here if it's just as dangerous?

George answered, "It was the only place I could think of going in that moment." He took off his suit jacket, leaving him in his vest. "It's not exactly safe here either, but Fred and I said if we were ever separated, that this would be the place we'd regroup. Fred should be here any-"

He was cut off by a loud popping sound. Snapping my head to the side, I saw Fred appear alone on the other side of the room. "Where's Angelina?" I asked getting to my feet, knowing he wouldn't leave her behind just like George wouldn't leave me.

"I took her home." The sadness I heard in his voice had me looking at him. "She's safer with her family, right now."

 _"Did he blame himself for her being in danger like that?"_ I asked myself, and out loud asking, "Are you alright, Fred?"

"Huh?" Just like that he was back to his old self. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad the two of you made it out of there unharmed." He turned away from us and started for the stairs that led from the two bedroom apartment, down to the shop below. "George, I'm going downstairs to make sure the shop hasn't been broken into again, and to put up a few barriers."

"I'll join you." George said, "I'll be back in a bit, Rea. You still have some clothes here, go ahead and change while we secure the shop."

Nodding my head, I hurriedly grab his hand before he could catch up with his brother. Pulling his down to my height, I kiss his lips briefly. He knew what I was thinking, and didn't pull away until I did. Didn't question my actions, knowing I needed it for my own peace of mind.

"I'll be back soon, promise." And he was gone. Leaving me alone upstairs.

I was both scared and not. They were both very capable wizards, despite their playful nature. They would safeguard the shop and we'd be fine for the night. It took almost a full minute, but eventually I turned towards the bedroom I shared with George when I lived here with them. In the dusty dresser, I found a pair of loose fitting, cotton drawstring pants and a plain white t-shirt.

Now that I was in more comfortable clothing, I decided to head downstairs to meet up with the twins. When I caught up to them, they were beside the register, Fred playing with a little flying car that he bewitched. Both of them looked completely worn out, even with the ever present smile on their faces. They were both filthy and covered in bruises, but they were still incredibly handsome.

"In the morning, we should head to Aunt Muriel's." I heard George saying, leaning on the counter top.

"I agree. That's where mum and the others will be." Fred replied.

"Maybe we should try and get some sleep then?" I asked, coming up to the two of them.

They both glanced towards my direction, as if they hadn't been aware I came down. "You're right. Besides, I want to get the hell out of these stuffy, itchy clothes." Fred said, catching the car in midair, placing it back where he found it. "See you two in the morning." He waves as he walks back upstairs.

George closes the distance between us, his hands in his pockets. Through the bandage, I could see a bit of blood staining the clothe. "Come on," I say, taking his hand in mine. "Let me rebandage your ear and we can try to sleep as well."

He nods his head and the two of us make our way back up to the apartment. "You looked stunning tonight, Rea." I heard him suddenly say.

This took me off guard and I felt my face heat up with a blush. "Thank you, George, you looked amazing too. It's too bad we didn't have a chance to finish our dance, though."

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll get another chance eventually."

Once we were back in the bedroom, I waited for him to take off his shirt before taking off the bandage and cleaning the wound. It was the first time I've seen it, and it made my stomach clench painfully. Again, I was glad that it had only been his ear and not his life. It didn't take me very long to bandage it back up and he changed into something more comfortable.

Using the Scouring Charm, we cleared the dust from the room. Now that it was cleaner, George and I climbed into bed, curled up into each other's arms. Neither one of us would be able to actually sleep that night, but found comfort in the arms of the one we loved. Happy that we made it out, but worried about everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner. A lot going on right now, and my charger cord for my laptop is broken...again. Until I'm able to order a new one, I won't be able to get any updates out as quickly as I would like. Bare with me guys! Here's the rebooted chapter 2! I hope that you all enjoy this more detailed version. I've changed a few things, so that it now fits up with prequel. Don't forget to send in those reviews! Let me know what you think about this chapter and the reboot so far!**

 **I do not own any Harry Potter characters, only those created for this story.**

Morning came faster than I expected it to. As the morning light shined through the window, and into the bedroom, I realized that at some point during the night, I actually managed to fall asleep. I couldn't tell you when, but I know I didn't have any dreams.

Maybe it was because of all the excitement that happened yesterday. Beside me, I could hear George lightly snoring; it seemed he too succumbed. I could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest, indicating how soundly he was sleeping. I didn't want to wake him, but I really needed to get up and use the wash room. I still had quite a bit of makeup on from the wedding and wanted to was it away. Only when I started moving around, trying to get out from under his arm, he began to wake up. Stirring in his sleeping and soon opening his eyes, looking directly at me.

Smiling, I roll on to my side, facing him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

With a shake of his head, he rolled onto his back and stretched, giving me the chance to sit up. "You didn't wake me, I was already starting to wake up. Besides, we really should be getting up and heading for-"

A loud crashing sound came from downstairs, startling the both of us. Immediately, I jumped up out of the bed and turned towards the door. In the time it took George to get out of bed and join me, I was already opening the door with my wand in hand. Except, I didn't make it out into the hallway, is hand wrapped around my wrist, forcing me to stop. When I looked back at him questioningly, his expression was all seriousness, something that didn't happen very often.

"I don't want you going down there." He whispered, just as Fred came out of his own room, holding his wand at his side. "Stay up here while Fred and I check it out."

My eyes widened in shock that he would even suggest such a thing. "Like bloody hell I will! I'm going down there with the both of you and you're not going to stop me." I exclaimed, yanking my wrist out of his hold and glaring angrily at him.

"Oi, no point arguing about it now," Fred pipped in, heading for the stairs that would lead down into the joke shop.

Looking back at him, I saw George's jaw clench tightly. "Alright, fine." He says, "But I want you to stay close." Walking by me, George joins his brother.

Feeling a little victorious, I follow the twins to the stairs, moving silently behind them, stepping lightly in order to make as little noise as possible. Thankfully, the boys liked to keep things in check around the shop, which meant keeping all the door hinges properly greased. It made no sound as Fred opened the door and peeked inside. After just a moment, he pulled back and silently closed the door again. "Four Death Eaters," The anger I saw in his brown eyes, was unlike anything I've ever seen before. It was a little frightening. "They're tearing the place up." As he said this, the of glass breaking could be heard coming from the other side of the door.

I wasn't exactly scared, but I didn't think we should go up against four Death Eaters on our own either. We were outnumbered, and they wouldn't hesitate to kill them, given the chance. "Fred, maybe we should go ahead and get out of here; meet up with the others." I suggest, backing up on the stairs.

"Are you kidding me," He says, barely containing his anger. "They're destroying everything we've worked for! I'm not going to stand back and let them do it. The three of us can take them on easily."

"Maybe we could, but what happens if they call in more Death Eaters?" I argue. I knew how much this shop meant to the two of them. "You-Know-Who, has taken over the Ministery, there are Death Eaters all over Diagon Alley. Should they call in reinforcements, we'd be overrun in minutes." I was trying to make him think rationally. We were in a very dangerous situation. "It's better to retreat for now and take back the joke shop when this is all over."

His hand clenched his wand tightly. This was hard for him, I knew it was, but we didn't have any choice. He turned to George, "We can take them out, George. She'll listen to you, tell her we can handle this."

George looked between the two of us. I could see in his eyes that being forced to side with one of the other, wasn't the easiest decision for him. When he gave a heavy sigh, I knew that he decided to side with me. "No Fred, Rea is right. We can't take the chance. Once this is all over, we'll take back our shop and make it better than it's ever been."

Something must've clicked in his mind, because the anger in I saw in his eyes moments ago, began to fade and the mischievous glint that was so much more familiar, took over. "Fine," He says, "But I'm not leaving without giving them a little hell first." As Fred turned back to the door, I watched as he pulled something small and black from his front pocket. At first I wasn't sure what it was, but as he tossed in through the crack in the door, and black smoke suddenly filled the shop, I knew exactly what he'd done. With an adorable smirk, he looked back to us. "There, now we can go." And with that, he Disapparates.

Chuckling lightly to myself, I reach out for George's hand. "Does he always carry those in his pockets?" I asked.

"It would seem so, but it definitely makes for a good diversion." He says grinning like the Cheshire Cat. As I began to laugh, he uses the distraction to Disapparate us to Aunt Meril's house.

We appeared in a field, just outside of a rather large home. She was a little surprised by the size of it, not expecting it to be as large as it was. While the Weasley's had a large home, it wasn't very stable, or at least it didn't appear to be. This one though, was stunning. I heard myself softly whisper, "Wow..."

Beside me, George must've heard me, because his hand gently squeezed mine. "Yeah, she's always had a fancier taste for things. Come on." He nods his head in the direction that Fred was walking ahead of us.

"Are you sure I'll be welcomed here?"

He doesn't look away from the house for several seconds, before looking down at him. "Honestly, I'm not sure any of us are welcome here."

Glancing up at him, I smile a little and nod my head. Walking beside him and marveling at the sight of his family member's home. It was so different than what I was used to seeing. Not that the Weasley's home was bad, it was lovely and felt like a second home, it actually _felt_ like a home. This, I didn't knowing whether or not this house would feel the same way, no matter how grand it was. While I was taking everything in, I failed to notice the plump, red-headed woman, running down a flight of stairs, until George's hand was suddenly pulled out of mine. Turning my attention away from what was around me, I looked to the right where Geroge had been.

I found him in his mother's tight embrace, along with his brother. "Oh my boys!" Mrs. Weasley cries out, the worry heard in her voice was very obvious. "I'm so glad that you're both alright! I was so worried when you didn't show up here right away!" She must've seen me out of the corner of her eye, because she quickly released the twin (who were more than happy to be let free) and pulled me into her arms. "Realyn, you're here too! It warms my heart to see that you're safe and sound!"

After embracing each of the twins three more times, Mrs. Weasley, herded the three of us into the kitchen. On the table, was the biggest breakfast, I've ever seen, even for Mrs. Weasley. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, you name it, it was on the table. It was in that moment, that I realized, we haven't had a single thing to eat since the wedding reception. I was starving and didn't hesitate to sit down and dig in. Half way through breakfast, Mrs. Weasley looked between the twins.

"So why didn't you come here after the wedding?" She asks, "This was supposed to be where we all met back up, if we happened to be separated."

"Well," Fred began. "We went to the joke shop."

"You what?!" She cries out in return.

"Everything happened so fast, and we panicked. It was the first place I thought of when I got a hold of Rea." George continued.

"I knew George would go there, so after seeing Angelia home safely, I joined up with the two of them." Says Fred.

"We decided to stay there for the night," George.

"And first thing in the morning, we planned to come here." Fred.

"Only, Death Eaters broke in and ransacked the place." George again.

By now, I thought that Molly would pass out for real.

"I wanted to fight them off."

"But I convinced him that leaving was the smarter option."

"So here we are." Fred finishes.

"Actually," I said, crossing my arms. "I think it was _my_ idea to pick our battles and get out of there."

Both Fred and George shrug their shoulders in unison.

Molly looked like she wanted to say something, but before doing so, she seemed to change her mind and looks at me; changing the subject. "Rea darling, I had Arthur go back to the house once it was safe and gather some things. I made certain that he brought back some of yours as well. They're waiting for you upstairs in the second bedroom on the right."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley." I said excitedly. I could finally take a hot shower, washing away not just the make-up and dirt, but also the stress from the last twenty-four hours.

 **(George's PoV)**

Once breakfast was over, Rea and I decided to head upstairs. Even though mum gave her directions to the bedroom the three of us would be sharing, she didn't feel right wandering the house on her own, so she decided to wait until I was done eating as well, and we both headed up together. Showing her to the room, I opened the door for her and let her in first. After all, it was the gentlemen thing to do. "Mum said your clothes would be on the bed."

True to her word, not just Rea's clothing, but Fred's and mine as well, were placed neatly on the bed. "It's going to feel amazing to have a hot shower after what we went through." She said jokingly.

Grinning, I leaned my shoulder against the doorframe, watching as she went through the small pile of clothing. "Well, you can have the first shower, I'll wait until your done to get mine."

A small frown creases her face as she stands straight, turning towards me. "Are you sure? I mean, it is your Aunt's house."

"All the more reason for you to take one first. You're more of a guest than I am right now."

It seemed like she wanted to argue about it, but decided not to. "Alright then, I promise not to be too long, or to use up all the hot water." Which would be impossible, since we could just use magic to heat it right back up again.

With her clothes in hand, I lead Rea to the nearest bathroom. Leaving her to bathe, I return to the bedroom. Moving the clothes to the dresser, I decided to lay down; more exhausted than I thought I was. I didn't realize I closed my eyes, until I was pulled into a dream.

 _My lips were pressed against Rea's. I could feel the shock as her entire body went tense. I couldn't blame her, I had just kissed her out of the blue. Only, it felt right. After spending years as just close friends, loving her from a distance. She'd been dropping hints for a month, trying to tell me that I was the one she wanted to go to the Yule Ball with. Except, I didn't catch on until it was almost too late. Kissing her like this hadn't been part of the plan, but after a while, her muscles relaxed. When this happened, I pulled my lips away from hers._

 _"What...just happened?" She asked, her lips slightly swollen from my kiss._

 _When she didn't go off on me, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess it's been building up for a while now and I just suddenly decided to act."_

 _She laughs softly, the sound of her laughter, the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. "So I guess you've finally figured it out?" She asked, taking the beanie hat off her head. Her blonde hair spilling down around her shoulders._

 _"It was pretty obvious." I teased._

 _Again, she laughed, this time louder. "It only took you an entire month!" She throws the beanie at him, forcing him to move quickly in order to catch it. "So, what happens now?"_

 _"Be my girlfriend and go with me to the ball."_

"George?" I heard someone calling my name. It was accompanied by someone lightly shaking my shoulder.

Pulled out of my pleasant dream, I opened my eyes and stared up into Rea's beautiful ones. "Must've dozed off."

"The shower is free, you can take your bath now." She informs me with a smile, straightening up once more and turning away.

Before she did though, I reached out and took ahold of her wrist, pulling her onto the bed and into my arms. "It can wait until later." I tell her, holding her firmly. "Right now, I want to just lay here like this with you."

I must've taken her by surprise, because when I pulled her down, she made this cute squeaking sound, followed closely by loud laughter. "George!"


End file.
